A conventional pneumatic tire is known that is equipped with a plurality of circumferential main grooves extending in the tire circumferential direction, and land portions formed between two circumferential main grooves adjacent to each other in the tire width direction. The region of land portions has a plurality of lug grooves or sipes disposed in the tire circumferential direction, and the lug grooves or sipes communicate with the circumferential main grooves on both sides of the land portions (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-40712A). The tire in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-40712A is allegedly able to reduce noise while maintaining wet performance.
However, in the tire of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-40712A, due to that a plurality of blocks, which are formed by the land portions being divided in the tire circumferential direction by the lug grooves or the sipes, continuously strike the road surface during traveling, a pattern noise having a peak at a specific frequency occurs easily, thereby deteriorating tire noise performance.